


Wolf In Thieves’ Clothing

by Rueitae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Injury, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I love putting Pidge in the damsel situation that she doesn't know how to play, Kidnapping, Mild Blood, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Pidge can't hack her way out of this one, Pining, Princess Pidge | Katie Holt, She tries though, Thief Lance (Voltron), at least as a skeleton, au of lupin the third castle of cagliostro, gentleman thief trope, if you have seen the movie you know what i mean, listen it may be modern but its got that fairytale imagery, so much pining, there is some extra mystery in there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/pseuds/Rueitae
Summary: Castle Altea has fallen.Pidge is away at university when she hears of the death of her royal parents. Unbelieving that they are actually dead, she intends to save them. (But first she needs saving herself)Lance, with the help of his friends, has just pulled off his biggest job yet - emptying corporate overlord Zarkon's top casino of its coin purse. Their prize tips them off to an even bigger and more important job at Castle Altea, where Lance knows a huge counterfeit operation has run in years past.It's a Castle of Cagliostro AU from the Lupin the Third series.
Relationships: Allura & Lance (Voltron), Allura & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt Holt & Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt & Lance, Pidge | Katie Holt & Romelle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Wolf In Thieves’ Clothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_haunted_sock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_haunted_sock/gifts).



> This is entirely Lee's fault, from making sure I watched the movie in the first place, to sorting out some of this plot. Still, I hope you find some of it a pleasant surprise. :)
> 
> So, happy birthday, Lee. :D It's here. Thank you for being a super person and a great friend. Here’s to another year of shenanigans.
> 
> As long as you're here, check out the art that [Lee has already done](https://rueitae.tumblr.com/post/185216968575/a-haunted-sock-castle-of-cagliostro-au) for this AU! It's that first scene that made me fall head over heels with the movie once i watched it.
> 
> Then Fro joined in on the fun so [look at her Lupin!Lance tag too](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/fromageinterrupted/search/lupin+the+third+au)!

The glow of the monitor is the only light in the room. Pink and red hues of dawn peek on the horizon, not quite bright enough to yet make an impact on the fifth floor dorm room at the Galaxy Garrison. Inside, the messy twin bed is empty and dishealved, the occupant hunched over the desk that takes up nearly a third of her side of the room. Barely-touched potato chips and drained cans of energy drink litter the area around the keyboard, where dainty fingers click furiously over the chirp of morning birds. 

**Command Line**

**INTERPOL - Central Intelligence**

**Database?**

**Y**

**Query?**

**Castle Altea**

**Searching 9% 24% 46% 78% 99%**

The wait for one hundred percent and the search results feels like an eternity. Pidge’s hands shake; she’s unsure how she’s been able to type so much to get this far. 

Her eyes are strained, filled to the brim with tears and transfixed by the harsh glow from her monitor, though it’s hardly the reason she cries. 

No one should be alone while grieving. Least of all Katie Holt, who will stop at nothing to get to the truth. Even if it means all night at her computer, foregoing sleep in her dorm room's bed in order to crack the encryption to INTERPOL’s database in hopes of answers.

Anger and sadness do battle in her heart as the search continues. She needs something to do with her hands - anything but twiddle and shake. Pidge grabs hold of the mouse with a vice grip, sweaty palms making it harder to hold on, the other reaching for a pretzel. She tosses it aside nearly as soon as it reaches her lips. It’s too salty, just like the tears that have run down her face all night.

She settles for rubbing her thumb over the green and silver surface of the ring that she keeps in a chain around her neck, one belonging to a set of five.

“Please,” she begs, “please don’t…”

The faces of her parents greet her. Below, the details surrounding their deaths. Pidge scans the accursed information through teary eyes, looking for the one piece that will solidify her next actions.

No bodies have been found. 

Pidge hiccups, gasping for breath she didn’t know she’d lost. The tears of sadness are now full of anger.

“Who is keeping you silenced and why?” she whispers harshly. Her parents are good rulers. Pidge knows it. Matt knows it. The castle staff knows it. The citizens of Altea know it. _Allura_ knows it...

A growl releases from her throat. Honerva was banished years ago, before Pidge had even been born. Yet she knows the story of the witch’s treachery to the Altean royal family first hand. Empire soldiers of the old Altea attempted to reclaim the country when Pidge was a child. It’s the reason she and Matt are away, to keep safe the secret of Castle Altea. 

That day is still the chief cause of her nightmares. 

Pidge knows how curiosity can fuel a person. She is like that herself, insatiable for knowledge. The linguistics minor she’d just achieved along with her computer science major is something she hopes to use to solve that very mystery herself. If Honerva is anything like her, then she is persistent. 

Going right back to Castle Altea wasn’t exactly in her plans - she’d hoped to meet up with Matt first and travel a bit, but with their parents likely locked in a dungeon and left for dead she has no time for that. She needs to tread cautiously, sneak in under the radar to save them. 

The timing around her graduation is too coincidental. They need her, and possibly Matt as well.

A little heat fills her cheeks. Maybe Lance will be able to help her get in. Surely he’s been promoted past apprentice groundskeeper by now. 

She hopes he and the rest of the Castle staff are unharmed during this insurgency. Her hand clenches around the ring - all the more reason to find her parents and gain back control, for their sakes...for Lance’s safety.

It’s been a long ten years since she’s seen him, since she started boarding school and then university. Amidst the pain she still feels over her parents in danger, the thought of seeing Lance again and how much he’s grown puts a smile back on her face. All she hopes is that he’s the same friend who will listen to her talk about the stars in the garden at night and ruthlessly play video games against _and_ with her - the one who rattles on about his family that she knows almost as well as her own and promises to take her to the beach one day when they are older.

Pidge takes a deep breath, momentarily pushing the delightful memories to the side and gets back to typing, running as many queries through the database as she can think of. INTERPOL is too concerned with the resurfacing of the gothic counterfeit case if the newest entries are any indication, so she focuses her attention elsewhere, looking into the bare bones of a case they have against Honerva.

The knock at her door interrupts her thoughts.

Pidge jumps in her seat, gasping at the unexpected noise. On instinct she runs her encryption to exit INTERPOL’s archives without a trace. Her rapidly beating heart only slows as she looks to the suddenly open door with a familiar face beyond the threshold. 

“Romelle,” Pidge sighs, hand over her heart as she leans into her desk. “Don’t scare me like that.”

The other girl twists her blond pigtails and leans against the doorframe in a huff. Decked out in worn and torn clothing, Pidge knows what she wants.

“You have seriously not slept all night?” she groans. “Pidge - look at you!” Romelle sticks her arms out towards her. “You have not changed out of your moving clothes! This is bad, even for you!”

Pidge wipes the remaining tears from her eyes. “I have to finish moving my stuff anyway,” she says, gesturing to the marked boxes all over the room. “And they’re comfy, why not keep wearing them?”

“Are they not your brother’s?”

“He outgrew them ages ago. And hey, if it fits why not?” The words meant to be light and joking come out a little too sad. She hasn’t seen Matt in so long, not since he dropped her off at the university dorms four years ago. More than ever she wants to hold onto her brother for all she’s worth. 

Sharp as a tack, Romelle catches on. “What’s wrong? You’re going home today, aren’t you?”

Pidge gulps, Romelle hasn’t heard. 

“I’m not going home,” she says, turning her laptop and shows Romelle the headlines. “Not through the front door anyway.”

**Prince of Altea and Wife MISSING, Presumed Dead**

Romelle frowns as her face turns ashen, hand covering her mouth in abject horror. “Pidge...Oh Pidge,” she cries and in a spur of the moment Pidge did not expect, hugs her close. “I am so sorry.”

Pidge relaxes her rigid posture from the surprise, glad to have the comfort of a friend she can trust. “I don’t think they’re dead,” she says confidently. “I’m going to find Matt and we’re going to get to the bottom of this.”

Slipping out of the hug and sitting on Pidge’s dorm bed, Romelle sighs. “Then is it not imperative for you to return - for someone to be on the throne? If there are clues, they are at the Castle. Kolivan never informed me of your parents making any movement.”

With a deep sigh, Pidge closes her laptop. “It’s not that I don’t trust Kolivan and the Blades, but I think their hands are tied. I’m not safe there and neither is Matt. We’ll have to do this from the outside until I can figure out what happened and who is in charge.” She slides the computer into its personalized bag and proceeds to roll up the mouse and power cord. “We’ll know their face when they come out in public, then we’ll sneak in.”

Romelle raises a skeptical eye, but rises and stacks a few boxes from the floor onto the bed. “Do you even know where Matt is?”

A grin finds its way onto Pidge’s face despite the situation. “Not a clue.” She digs out her phone and scrolls into her photos. Settling on the one of her in cap and gown that Romelle took just the day before, Pidge selects to send it to Matt’s number via text message. “I’m going to head west, he’ll find me.”

“Fine,” Romelle concedes with a slump, not looking entirely convinced. “But I am telling Kolivan about you not returning to the Castle. And you know Coran is going to be extremely upset about not throwing you a proper graduation party.”

The grin turns into a full out giggle that Romelle joins in on. Pidge misses Coran, drinking in his bottomless well of knowledge and warmed with how he’s always so quick to offer the services of honorary uncle to all the children who lived in the Castle - her and Matt included. He was always insistent on making sure she and Matt had a proper birthday party, none of the public fanfare, just their family and the Castle staff and some friends - a glimpse of normalcy. 

So it hurts her heart to say, “You can’t tell Kolivan, or Coran.” The frown on her face reflects her mood. “The likelihood of this being Honerva’s doing is high. If they are serious enough to do this then they are trying to lure me and Matt back.” Pidge sets her face seriously, hand subconsciously going to her ring. “It has to have something to do with the Secret. I can’t let her have what she wants.” 

“I see…” Romelle says and Pidge hates how crestfallen she looks. Her gaze drops to the boxes on the bed before returning to Pidge. “At least allow me to help you pack your car. 

Pidge smiles gratefully. “You’ve helped me so much already...I wouldn’t say no to one last favor.”

It’s bittersweet, exchanging pleasantries with Romelle for what might be the last time. Not only has she been the expected lesion between herself and Castle Altea, but she’s been a good friend these last four years. Pidge makes the most of it, joking about the classes they’ve shared and all the dumb things they’ve done while they carry boxes and bags from her old dorm room to her car down in the parking lot. All too soon though, the trunk of Pidge’s old two-door sedan is shut and she squeezes her laptop bag in a snug spot just behind the driver’s seat. 

“I guess that’s it,” Pidge says noncommittally. It’s a beautiful day outside, barely any clouds and minimal wind, just cool enough to be comfortable in her brother’s old sweater. 

“You didn’t even change,” Romelle leans forward, hands on her hips and a teasing grn. “Did you even pack a night bag with a few extra pairs of clothes?”

Pidge laughs nervously. She may be a genius, but apparently not for everything. “Oops. I guess I’ll have to dig them out or buy some stuff when I stop for the night.”

Romelle plugs her nose with her fingers. “Ew, and be sure to take a shower as well.”

“Don’t worry,” Pidge laughs. “I won’t go far today. Hopefully Matt has already seen my message and he’s on his way to meet up.”

There is a healthy silence while Romelle shifts her feet in uncertainty, before she asks, “...do i need to tell Allura?”

“She needs to know, but she doesn’t need to get involved,” Pidge says firmly. A strange, twisted knot rolls up in Pidge’s stomach, quieting her voice and relaxing her face. She sighs, taking comfort in fiddling with her ring, gaze fixated on the pavement. “It’s more dangerous for her whatever is going on. Me? I just...need to disappear.”

Voicing the plan aloud makes her sadder than she ever anticipated. After being away for so long, she misses the comfort of familiar scenery and sense of belonging. But, she supposes, it won’t feel like home with her parents missing and an usurper on the throne. 

Romelle frowns. “I cannot tempt you into one last breakfast at the cafeteria?”

Pidge gulps, wishing to say yes, but time is not on her side. Packing was a necessity to show no trace of herself, but a lengthy breakfast is not. Reluctantly she shakes her head. “Sorry. You have my number?”

“Always,” Romelle assures quickly, and by that reaction Pidge knows Romelle means the secret number that only she and Matt have, not her personal one. Then, just as suddenly as she had in the room, Romelle reaches in for a hug, gripping the back of her sweater tightly despite her awful stink. “Please be safe, Pidge. I have so enjoyed spending these years with you as your friend.”

Warm bubbles float in her heart as she reciprocates in kind. “Me too, Romelle. We’ll keep in touch as soon as it's safe. Say hi to Allura and everyone else for me.”

“Of course, anything.” 

Pidge’s nose twitches. It’s spring and there is pollen everywhere, but this doesn’t feel like her allergies. 

Romelle breaks off the hug, holding her head and steadying herself against the car with the other. “Pidge,” she says listlessly, “do you—“

Pidge’s heart leaps into her throat as her friend drops like a fly. “Romelle!” she cries. Rather than dash forward to her side, Pidge stumbles and falls to the ground, feeling heavy and sluggish. She knows what staying up all night does to her, and this is not it - nor does it explain Romelle! Not a minute ago she was perky and aware.

A black van pulls up behind her car and Pidge wants to cry. 

It’s too late, and confirms her fear that Honerva is indeed behind all this.

Several men file out, wearing face masks and the uniform of the old Empire - before the Blade of Marmora took over as royal bodyguards. Pidge feels weaker by the second, fully aware of the drug in the air. But it isn’t the drug that really scares her, it’s the man who leads the group.

Pidge barely registers her body shaking. Suddenly no longer is she in a parking lot of her university dorm, but rather ten years old and backing up in fear across the narrow bridge over the stone aqueduct on the Castle grounds, staring down the invader who’d chased her there - the reason she and Matt studied abroad for most of their schooling. The reason she hasn’t seen Lance in forever.

“Haxus,” she hisses, hating how much her voice trembles as she tries to speak venomously. 

“Good morning, Child. It has been far too long,” he sneers in full confidence, stalking towards her with his hands neatly behind his back. “Congratulations on your graduation.”

Pidge huffs and glares, desperate for oxygen to keep her brain aware. “I’m not a child.” 

“Of course, old enough to be married now,” Haxus chuckles darkly as he nears her, bowing at the waist. “My apologies, Princess.”

The veins in her body chill, mind whirling over his use of that odd choice of words. “Drop the act,” Pidge wheezes. “I know you don’t mean it.”

Haxus grins cruelly, kneeling before her - still towering over her short, collapsed frame. “I have been sent to escort you back to Castle Altea.” Pidge stiffens as he cups her chin in his hand. “Lady Honerva has much she wishes to discuss with you.”

Pidge finds the last once of strength within her to clench a fist and ready it to collide with Haxus’ head. “What did you do to my parents?” she screams

Pidge doesn’t remember her fist connecting with his face, only the vague feeling of falling towards the paved lot. 

~~~~~

Lance sticks out his tongue, tasting the humidity of the region. It’s a stark difference to the blessed air conditioning of the casino, but he can’t linger any longer.

Testing the line from the window above him to the ground below, Lance’s partner secures the large bag full of money to the wire. In the moment before he jumps, Matt affords him a grin that speaks volumes about the fun and the adventure that is coming to a close.

Lance agrees, sporting a similar grin in kind. He digs into the pocket of his red sportcoat, rubbing his good luck charm, and jumps.

The rope carries the two men slowly down the side of the massive building. Then, in the silence of the new moon night, the robbery alarm rings out. 

“About time!” Lance laughs. “They’re about thirty seconds slower than last month’s heist!”

Matt shares in his exuberance and shouts back over the alarms. “They didn’t expect a Wolf to strike during a moonless night!”

The casino lights up and all at once it's as if it were daytime. Lance can’t wipe the grin off his face nor find the energy to retort that Wolf is _not_ his preferred alias as they both hit the ground running. The thrill of the heist matches nothing on Earth and Lance is addicted. Adrenaline courses through his veins as he spots the tiny blue car that is theirs. 

“Step on it, Hunk!” Lance calls when they are close enough. He jumps in through the sunroof, Matt stuffing the bag of money and himself right in after.

Their third man hits the gas pedal and they are out of the parking lot, enjoying the looks on the faces of the security guards as their vehicles literally fall apart, wheels separating and engines smoking.

“Hunk, my man, does your brilliance never cease?” Lance applauds, nudging his friend and driver by the arm. “I have never seen a car break down like that.”

Hunk preens. “Well, it wasn’t like it was hard or anything. Just disconnect the--” He pauses, mouth forming a thin line. “Or at least it will be easy as long as you two didn’t get caught by any security cameras--”

“Ah, don’t worry about that,” Matt assures him with a pleased smile, leaning forward in between the front seats. “I did a little work on the security tape. I hope Mr. Daibazaal enjoys some old school Voltron, ‘cause that’s all he’s going to be watching for the next twenty-four hours.” 

Lance laughs and reciprocates the finger guns Matt is throwing at him from the back seat. “All in a day’s work for the good guys.”

“No kidding,” Matt agrees, plucking a wad of bills and placing it in between the three of them. “I set up a trust fund for the Rosemont Orphanage in his name. Once we put the money in there and let the media know, he won’t be able to squirm out of it.”

This time Hunk joins in on the joke. “Oh man, I can’t wait to see the look on his face in those interviews.”

“Oh you know it,” Lance agrees excitedly. Picking up the wad of bills, he cards through them, the paper band keeping it in a nice, neat stack as it fan his face. Lance breaths in deep, taking in the familiar smell of cold, hard cas--

Lance’s heart sinks and his smile with it. The smell isn’t right. Rather than the crisp, clean smell of new bills, as these are supposed to be, it’s musky like an old book. A slightly off color marking on the top bill catches his eye and confirms his fear.

Hunk, his dearest friend, knows him too well. “Lance, I know that look - what’s wrong?” he gulps. “Please, _please_ tell me we did not just rob Zarkon’s prized casino for nothing.”

It’s with a heavy heart that Lance knows Hunk is right. “They’re fake,” he says glumly, sliding down into the passenger seat and handing off the stack of bills over his shoulder. “But…” he says tentatively, “maybe this job wasn’t for nothing. Look familiar, Matt?”

The oldest of the three young men takes hold of bills. Matt makes a show of sniffing them, but it isn’t until he looks closely that his face pales. “They’re gothic counterfeit,” he breathes in horror.

Hunk scrunches his nose in distaste. “Isn’t that the case when you two met? The only crime you couldn’t pull off?”

“Yet,” Lance adds indignantly. His hand is already back inside his coat pocket, rubbing a thumb over the blue and silver signet ring attached to a chain in his coat - technically his first theft. It’s a reminder of home, and his motivation for doing what he does.

Matt fingers the bills and sighs, looking more subdued than he has in a while. “The counterfeits originate from my home country. It’s something I thought the Prince got rid of a long time ago.”

Lance’s heart fills with guilt, the way Matt has to speak of his father as if he weren’t. Matt thinks no one notices, but Lance sees the way he clutches his shirt; bunching up the fabric and holding onto the pendant under his clothes for comfort - specifically the yellow and silver plated ring that is brother to the one Lance wears. 

Some days Lance just wants to blurt it out and tell Hunk so that the three of them can have no secrets between them. Matt’s trusted Hunk with his life so many times, but...this is his story to tell, not Lance’s. 

Yet. 

“I grew up in the same neighborhood,” Lance tells him. “Meeting again on that Monoco job was purely coincidental.”

With a great sigh, Hunk steers the car to the left lane. It will take them to Altea, rather than to Garrison University. 

“I guess I know where our next job is then,” he says with resignation. 

Matt nods seriously, taking his cell phone out of his chest pocket. “I’ll have to let Pidge know we can’t pick her up yet.” He groans. “I was so looking forward to having her join the group.”

Pidge. Lance perks up at the name of his old childhood playmate. He turns around, eager for more information. “She graduated?”

Grinning with pride, Matt turns his phone around to show Lance a picture of a very grown up Pidge dressed in a cap and gown - smiling brightly with a diploma in hand. Her little baby cheeks are nowhere to be seen, slender but almost as short as he remembers. Gone are her long locks of auburn hair, replaced by a short nest that makes his heart do a little flip flop. 

“Just yesterday morning!” he confirms cheerfully...before his grin turns far more sinister. “Are you excited to see her again?”

Lance gulps, index finger pointing at the picture on the screen, mouth agape. “Tha-that’s Pidge?” he manages to squeak.

“What?” Hunk says, perking up. Making sure no cars were around them, he steals a quick peek at the picture before turning to Lance. “Aww, Lance, you never told me you had a crush.”

“They were head over heels for each other,” Matt says traitorously. He secures his phone in his pocket before clasping his hands together and batting his eyelids. “In looo--”

Lance growls and twists Matt’s ear, which annoyingly only makes him _laugh_ in pain.

Hunk has his eyes back on the road, but grins wickedly. “It’s so cute to see you blushing, Lance. Who ever thought Wolf had a legit romantic side!”

“I’ve always had a romantic side!” Lance defends. Resting his fingertips dramatically over his heart, he continues, “I am _Loverboy_ Lance after all. I show all the ladies a good time.”

“More like a Wolf in Loverboy clothing,” Hunk snarks.

Matt and Hunk burst out laughing. Lance narrows his eyes in annoyance as they continue, but it's after a solid minute or two of giggles and snorts before they finally calm down enough for him to issue a sarcastic, “Thanks.”

“I remember,” Matt begins. Lance groans, because the road to Altea is long and all they have is time to fill with stories. “Lance always ran around making sure everything was absolutely perfect for when little Katie came to the garden to take tea. She always insisted he join her and she allowed him to have one of the precious peanut butter cookies. And _then_ he couldn’t stop smiling as she dragged him around to help her collect plant samples.”

“Awww,” Hunk utters in the sweetest and most genuine way. Lance snaps when Hunk puckers his lips into a kissy face. 

“Dude,” Lance says, turning to Matt. “This is your sister.” At the same time, his heart thumps at the tender memories. She always made him feel so special - wanted - taking no one else to help collect samples.

Matt rolls his eyes. “Yeah and you two did everything together. Lance,” he says, with all the seriousness in the world. “I liked you before, but now I’m convinced more than ever Pidge is safe with you.”

Uncomfortable silence fills the car. Hunk concentrates on the road, his hands gripping the wheel just a little harder. Matt firmly holds his ground, as staunch as he can be with a giant bag of money in his lap from the backseat of a tiny car. 

Lance relents and falls into his own seat, watching the road signs pass by.

“I’m a different person than I was then,” he says quietly.

“You’re still the same fun loving Lance that she remembers,” Matt insists. “I bet it won’t take long for the two of you to pick things up again right where you left off.” He grins. “And once this job is over and we get rid of the gothic counterfeits, I know she’ll fit right into the team.”

Conflicting emotions fight over his heart. Part of him loves the idea of Pidge joining them, to be able to show her the thrill of the job, the satisfaction of being a modern day Robin Hood, and to have the adventure he promised her when they were children. The other side of him wants her to remain as she is, innocent and ignorant of the criminal activities he’s gotten himself involved in, for her to be the princess that Altea deserves. 

“Either way, the gothic bills need to stop.” Lance manages a chuckle as he looks in Matt’s direction. “Maybe we’ll get a reward and get to make it up to the Rosemont Orphanage.”

Matt gives him an encouraging thumbs up and a grin that says he’s ready for the next job and that he will ensure there is a reward. Hunk nods resolutely, giving his blessing.

“...then I guess we’re going home. To Castle Altea.

“But first,” he adds with a not-so-innocent smile. He may be the leader of their little group, but he’s not that melodramatic - no matter what Hunk says. “Let’s dump it.”

Matt opened the sunroof while Lance opened the bag of paper bills. Hunk hit the gas and the three allowed the wind to take counterfeit money to wherever it may. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://rueitae.tumblr.com/)! Please leave a comment if you liked it! I'm anxious to know what you liked!
> 
> Lance gets the nickname ‘Wolf’ since that’s Lupin’s dub name! Thank you, Fro. 
> 
> I'm not sure how long this will be, I've not outlined like I should. Let me know if I should work on that sooner or later!


End file.
